


Inner Demon

by ko_ko_bop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Byun Baekhyun, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Halflings, M/M, Master/Slave, Murder, Polyamory, Prince Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Royalty, Sad, Sexual Content, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, War, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ko_bop/pseuds/ko_ko_bop
Summary: Junmyeon feared the demon would drag Jongdae to hell one day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Inner Demon

Jongdae is livid. It was no secret to those inside the castle that their King had a bad temper, a split personality. Jongdae, who seemed to live inside chestnut hues of the left eye was -somewhat- calm, a brilliant strategist who loved a good game of chess. Even if he knew the outcome before it started.

Then, living inside the cold, cerulean tundra of his right eye, was his own demon, Chen. Unlike his potentially gentle counterpart, Chen loved calculated chaos, ate it up like a favorite meal. Loved to play with peoples emotions and lives, all while wearing a seductive, cat like grin on those bloody lips. The King rightfully held his position, had conquered this land four years prior. Jongdae planned out the attacks and strategy like a game of chess, expertly moving pawns just where need be; eliminating the enemy forces until the King and Queen were left bare.

Ready to be slaughtered.

It was Chen however, who took up arms with eagerness, atop his mighty red roan warhorse; chomping at the bit to witness, to taste a crimson flow of blood from their adversaries. Taste he did, for not long after the attack was launched, dead bodies swamped in large adundances around him and his army. The King and Queen soon followed in due time.

Jongdae was known far and wide, his borders stretched along the coast in Elven territory, deep into Fae lands, swept North to the Dwarf Mines, even encompassed many man made kingdoms. He was unlike any King before him, ruthless, strategic, seductive, demonic, everything beautiful and chaotic all at once. One might think a man as powerful as Jongdae had no weaknesses, nothing to use against him.

Oh, how wrong you are.

You see, Jongdae did have a pressure point -three in fact- and if you pressed hard enough, the King might fall before you, begging on his knees.

****

Jongdae is livid. It had been hours since their arrival from his latest conquest and Jongdae wanted nothing more than to retire to his chambers, wanted nothing more than to see his boys. Now he's forced to sit and listen, pointless speeches from his advisor about some situation in the village center. Jongdae wasn't listening at all and the tugging deep within his head signalled Chen wanted to be free.

He always did, always liked to toy with Minseok. Jongdae put up somewhat of a fight, layed his head back against the throne to feel the power surging, changing inside. Chen had his way in the end; a recurring pattern it seemed.

"We must punish them for their insubordination-"

"Tell me Minseok, how long has it been since you've had a repreive from your duties?" Minseok's shoulders tensed, body coming to face the King who sat, fingers tapping against his knee.

Calculating.

"It has been a while... your Highness."

"Yes I can tell."

"But I do not see a need for such things, I'd much rather be here than-" Ignoring his advisors words, Chen interupted yet again.

"Hmm, What you need, dear Minseok, is a good fuck."

"Your Highness!" Ah, there it is... Charming Minseok; just a little more and he'd break.

"Fuck or be fucked Minseok? I never could figure out your preference."

"I- You-" The Advisor struggled, seemed to choke on his words and tug at his collar. Chen was having too much fun with this. The evil King always had a knack for humiliating others, enjoyed digging into places he had no business being in. It was a talent of sorts.

Even Jongdae possessed a mischievou side of his own -though one certainly not as strong as Chen's- especially if the tickle of chuckles deep inside had anything to say. Both brothers revelled in this teasing.

"Your Highness, regardless of who you are at the moment, though I have a strong feeling toward your identity, these things I present to you are of importance. It would do you well to listen." Minseok threw a pointed look at the other, embarrassment pink on his cheeks.

"Can these things you present not wait? I have a whole company of beautiful men waiting to... _greet _me in my chambers." The pause was obviously filled with lewd intent, Chen's cat like grin widening with each word.__

__"As much as I love to gaze upon your squished face, I'd much rather be in their presence dear Minseok." Rising to full height, Chen took the steps ascending his throne two at a time, robes of red flowing behind him. Minseok let the large appointment book slide shut, sighing in exasperation; turning his head to watch Chen saunter down a broad hallway. So troublesome that one was, Minseok never knew just what to say to his evil King. He supposed no one did._ _

__No one but those three men who had him eating out of their hands everyday._ _

****

____

Moments after the golden doors fell together behind him, excited shouts and giggles erupted within Jongdae's chambers. It took a while to quell his mischevious counterpart down, but Jongdae managed to switch places with Chen on the way here; finding it alarmingly more difficult to suppress Chen's satanic urges as the days go by.

Soon, his vision was filled with three beautiful men all adorned in sheer, exotic materiel that could hardly be considered clothes. Their King liked it this way, it was easier to feel their skin, easier to toy with nipples and tug on piercings.

Baekhyun was the first to greet him, his devilish Fae's white blonde hair bouncing as he rounded the corner, pink mouth wide in a squeal. Jongdae couldn't hold his chuckle before his arms were filled with a solid body, Baekhyun's mouth quickly molding against his own. It was filthy, sinful, full of tongue and teeth. Jongdae absolutely adored it, fingers sinking into the soft skin of Baekhyun's thigh when the boy wrapped pale legs around his waist, other hand coming to cup the swell of his ass.

Baekhyun had no shame when it came to showing affection, liked to try new things in the bedroom and, much to Chen's delight, loved his spankings. Of course the King would never do anything that would leave lasting marks on his beautiful boys; but a little pain was sometimes called for when punishments were needed. Once Baekhyun had atleast one foot back on the ground, another body joined the fray.

This one, unlike Baekhyun, was not Fae. Jongdae had moments to smile in greeting before plump lips pressed against his own in an innocent kiss. Jongin was ethereal, flesh like sunshine and eyes the color of tigers fur. Thick, black locks which flowed down his broad back, forever a virgin to shears or scissors, were Jongdae's handle when he fucked the boy from behind.

Jongin's hair is his pride, for he is of Elven decent; a halfling. His mother had fallen in love with a man of Elven monarchy, therefore, Jongin was born. An illegitemate child. Despite the lack of pure Elven blood in his viens, Jongin possessed such beauty that it shocked Jongdae to his core at every waking moment. Now was no different.

The boy was sweet like candy, more laid back than his Fae pet, and loved to obey orders.

"My King!" Turning his attention towards the voice, Jongdae found Junmyeon rushing toward him, his very first conquest. The man was so handsome, muscles evident beneath sheer golden fabric, pink nipples erect to show off the piercings that rested inside tender buds.

"Junmyeon," This man has been with Jongdae long before Baekhyun and Jongin. Junmyeon was graceful, proper, with another side to him. A seductive side only the most intimate of people were allowed to witness.

The King welcomed him with open arms, Junmyeon immediately ducked down to suckle Jongdae's throat; nipping at his adams apple before releasing the skin and allowing their eyes to meet. Oh how he'd missed his boys. Soon after, Jongin's nimble fingers were massaging knots out of Jongdae's shoulders; melting his king with just a simple gesture. Baekhyun crept closer also, slid a hand into his robes to trace soft lines of sinewy muscles and nibble an earlobe.

"We missed you, Master." Hot breath puffed out against his face with every word, smelling of tea leaves and mint. Baekhyun always begged Jongdae to bring him any kind of exotic teas he might find while on his journeys, the boy had an addiction to the drink.

Without hesitation, Junmyeon was before him, playing with a stray piece of hair while pressing close to his front, just enough for Jongdae to feel the slight brush of a growing erection against his belly. 

Ah, of course. His pets are hungry. 

"Did you miss _me _? Or just my body?" Bringing an adorned hand to cup Baekhyun's cheek, Jongdae pulled the boys face away from his neck just enough to gaze into silver orbs. Baekhyun grinned, feigning innocence, licked over a plump bottom lip and giggled. Oh gods, it'd been too long.__

__

__"Missed _all _of you." Once he got an answer, a weight shifted from his shoulders. Jongdae realized his lovely Halfling had unclasped the heavy robe, pulled it from his body to be discarded below them. Jongin was usually unsure and submissive when it came to intimate times, but after being seperated for so long while their Master was at war; it seemed the boys confidence had grown.___ _

___ _

___"Tell me, Junmyeon," The man in question paused, head tilted to the side in wonder. "Did anyone touch themselves while I was away?" Jongdae waited, hyper away of the way Jongin's fingers fumbled in their minstrations._ _ _

___ _

___He was testing all of his pets at once. The King had a rule when he was to be away, no touching each other or yourselves in any sexual way. If his boys wanted something, they must get it directly from their Master._ _ _

___ _

___Was it cruel?_ _ _

___ _

___Yes, but Jongdae had no qualms with that; certainly not when the subject was that of harmless authority. It was a rule for them, a way for him to test their loyalty. Much like leaving Junmyeon in charge. Junmyeon was always chosen to oversee the younger boys; make sure they behaved and followed his rules._ _ _

___ _

___Junmyeon was loyal to a fault. Such a quality truly was a downfall in situations like these._ _ _

___ _

___Unnecessary, was another word for his inquiring about breaking rules. You see Jongdae already knew when his pets disobeyed, little things manifested to a degree in which one would be a fool not to notice._ _ _

___ _

___Whether subtle changes in breathing, an odd difference in behavior or in this case, a slip of the hand._ _ _

___ _

___"Yes, your Majesty." It was a mere flick of the eyes behind him, toward an innocent little Elf, nothing more. Just enough for Jongdae to pretend he didn't already know who needed punishment._ _ _

___ _

___"Jongin, come here." Baekhyun and Junmyeon withdrew from his side, Fae skittering away to aquire a bowl of jewelry before taking position beside Junmyeon. The Halfling moved before Jongdae, sunk down to his knees, head hung low. Jongdae set about removing the many rings from his fingers, placing them into the bowl Baekhyun extended, eyes focused on his trembling pet._ _ _

___ _

___It excited him, thrilled his brother inside to see such a sight. Chen wanted to make his entrance, wanted to punish the boy for such a sin against him. Junmyeon stepped forward then, hand outstretched and brows furrowed; sensing his masters inner struggle._ _ _

___ _

___"My King." It was a whisper, but his words echoed about the room, resounding inside Jongdae's head and snapping him out of Chen's grasp. Heterochromia orbs clashed with mahogany, worry etched itself between Junmyeon's brow as he searched. Who was present with them at this moment?_ _ _

___ _

___If it were Chen, Jongin would surely never trust their Master again. The boy didn't deserve such violence._ _ _

___ _

___"Jongdae?" If anyone else were to adress him in such a way, the King would slaughter them, send their body parts back to relatives. But this, this was Junmyeon, his Junmyeon. A calloused fingerpad pressed against the man's lips, silencing any planned words._ _ _

___ _

___"I am here, do not fret, Love. I would never let _him _handle Jongin." Once reassured, Junmyeon stepped back, resumed his rightful place beside Baekhyun. Now they were to watch, watch what would happen to them if they disobeyed next time. Jongdae crouched, pressed close to the Elfling, took his chin in hand.___ _ _

___ _

___"Jongin, what do you have to say for yourself?" Tears welled inside fiery orange orbs, beautiful pools of crystal. It hurt, hurt the boy to disobey his King. Baekhyun had teased him all week, rubbed himself over his lithe body, carressed him while he tried to sleep. And Jongdae was gone; how was he expected to hold his arousal for such a long period of time?_ _ _

___ _

___"I-I'm sorry Master."_ _ _

___ _

___" _Sorry _? Did you enjoy touching your little cock?" Jongin shook his head, strands of hair sliding from behind a pointed ear to rest over his features.___ _ _

___ _

___"You didn't? Well, that's a shame. Don't you wish it wouldn't have happened now hmm?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Ye-es." Jongdae's grip tightened to a painful degree._ _ _

___ _

___"Yes what?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Yes _Master _! Yes Master!" Pitiful sobs poured from the boys mouth, hands grasping plum fabric in desperate attempts to calm his cries. Jongdae smirked, could feel Chen's sadistic joy flowing through his viens.___ _ _

___ _

___"Now, I'll take it easy on you. A few hits with the crop are called for, I expect you to count each one. Do you understand?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Yes, Master."_ _ _

___ _

___"Good boy. Also... you get to watch me fuck Baekhyun and Junmyeon but, you are not allowed to touch yourself, or us for two days."_ _ _

___ _

___"I hope you can manage that." It was sarcastic, dripping with venom and meant to injure. Judging by the way Jongin seemed to crumble forward, it worked like a charm. If you wished to bring the Halfling down, all you must do was mention his faults._ _ _

___ _

___It burnt him from the inside out with every word, especially when his King was there to witness. Plus, the Elfling knew his Master would not make it easy; would tempt him in anyway possible during those two days. Jongdae brought a hand to the boys neck, hooking a finger under his gold collar and pulling his Elfling up to full height. The collars they wore were a gift from their Master, bestowed upon them once they were broken; fully his._ _ _

___ _

___A sign of pure ownership, never to be removed unless by their Master's own hand for he was the only individual with a key. Jongdae's name stood proud, etched into the metal; gleaming with moonlight. Baekhyun was by far the hardest to tame. The Fae had been a travelling gypsy's fiesty sideshow, one easily pawned off for a measly amount of gold. Many nights were spent full of punishments, tears, screams, and harsh, unwilling fucks._ _ _

___ _

___The Fae was determined not to give in, no matter the consequences. After a year of grappling for dominance, when both Chen and Jongdae's patience were worn thin, Baekhyun came to them himself; begged for the Master's gift like a hungry cur. Chen withheld the collar for a long while, letting the boy fret himself to dry heaves, fully dehydrated and refusing food._ _ _

___ _

___Yet another test._ _ _

___ _

___Baekhyun passed with flying colors and recieved his collar soon after. Junmyeon before him, was surprisingly easy. The man had been a King's firstborn son, one who never wished to have the burden of a throne settled upon his shoulders._ _ _

___ _

___When Chen burned his kingdom to the ground, he gave Junmyeon no choice. This human was unlike any other Jongdae or Chen had ever seen. Beautiful ivory skin, strong physique and kind smile. Junmyeon was a gem, one the King would not let slip past him._ _ _

___ _

___Naturally, Junmyeon did resist. Had a mindset that two men bedding together was a sin, one worthy of death; and if they persisted in such transgression, horrible curses would be placed upon them. Hogwash, Jongdae did not believe in such stupidity. Some ridiculous monk had obviously indoctrinated these things into the beauties mind; poisoned his thoughts with unnecessary caution._ _ _

___ _

___Besides, Jongdae had been with men countless times before. Never had he witnessed any type of curse that may dwell upon him. Once they overcame that simple little mind block, a gold ring was locked around Junmyeon's pale throat._ _ _

___ _

___Jongin came to him in the form of a last resort peace offering._ _ _

___ _

___One Jongdae paused to thoroughly consider. The Halfling was beautiful, exotic, and very obedient. His step mother and father had no use for him, Elven law prohibited any Halfling from ascending the throne. Jongin was dead weight; and while his family may love him, when a bloodthirsty King comes knocking at your door with a war notice, you do whatever you can to appease him._ _ _

___ _

___Appease they did. In the blink of an eye, Jongdae was on his way home, a new pet on his red clad arm. Of course, it was foolish for the Elven King and Queen to assume Chen would hold his end of the bargain. Soon, their kingdom was burnt to the ground; a new name stamped upon its haunches and a golden collar slapped around it's Bastard Prince's pretty neck._ _ _

___ _

___Jongdae pulled the Halfling's body onto his lap, positioning his ass just right, making sure to squeeze the boys little cock between his thighs. A quiet whine escaped Jongin's plush mouth, earning him a harsh slap to the backside._ _ _

___ _

___"Quiet, I haven't even began and you're already squealing like a pig. Pathetic." The Elfling visibly gave up his fight, lying as still as possible. Awaiting his punishment like a good pet. Jongdae plucked a sleek, black leather crop from Junmyeon's outstretched hand, grasping a pale arm and pulling the man close for a sinful kiss._ _ _

___ _

___It was all part of his plan; get Jongin so worked up that he'd shatter like fine china. Ah, fine china. Yes his pet did resemble such delicate treasures. Jongin's breath hitched when his Master pulled sheer, plum fabric away from his bum, exposing him to the cool air before groping one of his ass cheeks. Jongdae brought the crop down, hard enough to hurt, soft enough to leave no mark._ _ _

___ _

___"Are you counting?"_ _ _

___ _

___"O-one."_ _ _

___ _

___"Good boy. If you lose count more than two times, I'll add another day to your punishment." Whimpers filled the room as Jongin diligently counted, only losing his thoughts twice before the first punishment was over. Twenty five hits. Just enought to make the boys bum a pretty pink_ _ _

___ _

___Jongdae was feeling generous, sore and anxious from his journey. Ready to sit back and leave his boys to have their way with him. Letting Jongin slide off his lap, Jongdae leaned back on the bed, eyeing his other two pets who stood across from him. Baekhyun was itching to touch his Master, it'd been too long since he'd felt a cock in his mouth and he needed that familiar taste of Jongdae's release._ _ _

___ _

___It was one of his many addictions; by far a favorite. Jongdae knew, could tell his little Fae was trying to seduce him by pulling at the blue fabric that encased his curvy body. Just to spite him, the King beckoned Junmyeon closer, bringing slender legs up to straddle his hips. Junmyeon's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head in mock scolding._ _ _

___ _

___It was no secret between them just what Jongdae'd planned. He wanted to make Baekhyun jealous. It seemed to be written in a Fae's instincts to be jealous. Curious creatures they were; always wanting something more and searching for mischief. Baekhyun so hated to be teased, Jongdae knew that, was going to use it against him._ _ _

___ _

___Capturing Junmyeon's lips in a quick kiss, Jongdae set to work removing the top garment from the man's shoulders, letting it fall over him to rest along a toned waist. Fingers tugged at his dark locks, eliciting a small moan from within. Oh gods, Junmyeon tasted just like sweet wine. Intoxicating, beautiful, but sophisticated and regal._ _ _

___ _

___Jongdae's hands wandered over soft flesh, all while keeping their mouths molded together; unwilling to give up this aphrodisiac just yet. Strong fingers dipped beneath the green fabric pooled around Junmyeon's waist, hand encompassing an already hard cock and tugging. Junmyeon moaned dirty into his Master, arching closer to Jongdae in an attempt to get some type of friction between them. He needed it; his King had been gone too long this time. Away on some bloody battlefield instead of here, where he belonged. Safe and in the comfort of ones he loved._ _ _

___ _

___Junmyeon was tempted to lock him up in this room and throw away the key, but that was unrealistic. The dark side that was Chen loved thrills of battle, craved it, would drive himself mad without it._ _ _

___ _

___Junmyeon feared the demon would drag Jongdae to hell one day._ _ _

___ _

___"Baekhyun, fetch the oil please." The Fae in question huffed, turning sharp on his heel to retrieve oil from a nearby table. Jongdae enjoyed his view of Baekhyun's plump little ass swaying with his hips._ _ _

___ _

___"You tease him too much, My King. It's been many weeks and we crave your touch." Junmyeon spoke low, stroking his Master's strong jaw in fascination._ _ _

___ _

___"We miss you." It's meant to playfully scold, but the elders last sentence burns itself into Jongdae's mind. Heterochromia eyes turn toward the bed, Jongin rests against a grand headboard, hungry eyes trained on their forms and fingers twisting red satin sheets below; refusing to meet his gaze. Perhaps Junmyeon has a point._ _ _

___ _

___Perhaps he should give in and love them with no rules, just for tonight atleast. A dark chuckle tugs at Jongdae's belly, clawing into his gut and twisting. Chen wanted to have some fun, a little bit of pain perhaps. As if Jongin's punishment wasn't enough, Chen forced images into his head. Baekhyun tied to the bed posts, nipples red from abuse, lips bleeding from Jongdae's own hands, cock hard against a pale belly and his little hole fluttering._ _ _

___ _

___Empty, left there for days with no food or water._ _ _

___ _

___Junmyeon being fucked hard over the kitchen table, saliva running down a pretty chin while the servants lined up to watch. Maybe a few words could be carved into his skin with a knife, accompanied by deep purple bruises, blooming like chrysanthemums._ _ _

___ _

___Dignity stolen in one blow._ _ _

___ _

___Jongin needed to experience pain, would cower deliciously if pushed far enough. That flesh would look so pretty with marks branded into it, his screams would be a sweet orchestra to the ears._ _ _

____'Don't you want that brother? __Want to taste their blood?'_ _ ____

____

______"Master?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______'Don't you love their Pain? __Their tears?'____ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Master!"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______'I will be free, __And I will break them.'_________

______"Jongdae!" Gasping, Jongdae pulled away from his demons harsh grasp, sending Junmyeon and Baekhyun scattering away when he lurched from the bed. The King trudged to his balcony, yanking large doors open and letting them crash against the wall before disappearing behind thick curtains. Once outside, he placed his shaking hands against a stone rail, throwing back a head of thick curls to gulp down cool night air._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Somewhere between Chen's grasp and his swift exit, a cold sweat had gathered on his furrowed brow, dripping down a chiseled jaw. Jongdae wanted to scream; wanted to cry like a child and be free. Free from this disease._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck you, Satan." Now here he was, speaking to himself like a mad man. What would his inner demon reduce to him to next?_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun shivered, huddling closer to Junmyeon's body in search of comfort and warmth. The fire had gone out long ago, but that chill on their flesh was not one of nature._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______They knew._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______They were no fools, they could see. See the inner turmoil, the outward changes; the battle their King waged everyday of his life. Even moreso in these latter days, Jongdae seemed lost, frightened; so small. Their mighty King, their Master, their Jongdae, was losing a battle._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Losing himself to something vile, evil. Something only he, could overcome. Junmyeon ushered the Fae boy toward their large bed, pausing to let him climb up and wrap the Elfling in his arms. Frightened, the boys turned their questioning eyes to him, silently asking what he was to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______What _was _he going to do? No, now was not time for second thoughts, he must be strong. Strong for his loves. Strong for his King. Inhaling deep, feeling his chest expand and deflate, Junmyeon reached out, traced Jongin's cheekbone and Baekhyun's brow.___ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Such beauty they possessed; Junmyeon considered himself lucky to share them, call them his own._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Don't you worry now Lovely's, I'll go to him. You stay here, keep our bed warm, yeah?" Both the Fae and Halfling nodded, offering shakey smiles in return._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Junmyeon pretended not to see the glint of Jongin's tears, or the way Baekhyun's lips trembled when he turned to leave._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Strong._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"My King." Jongdae leaned far out over the railing, bent in half, head hung low. He would normally never allow anyone to see him this way, this broken. But it was too much for one person to bear._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Junmyeon stepped closer, shivering in the cool breeze as he studied his Master. The King usually showed no weakness; always stoic and calculating. Now he seemed like a husk of that person, a small boy cowering from danger._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Jongdae could feel Junmyeon's body heat against his side, unconciously drawing nearer to the familiar warmth. This man had ways about him; could bring anyone to their knees with one smile if he wished. Junmyeon was too gentle for such a cruel King._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"I used to control him, have a handle on his wants. Used to know how to quench his thirsts and quiet his sadistic thoughts."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"He's a beast. One I cannot conquer for fear of losing my sanity." Jongdae studied the landscape before him, white, sloping hills, barren trees stretching their skeleton branches toward a starry sky. There were no clouds in sight and a small breeze that snaked through the air, making for cold conditions on an early winter night._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"I've seen you overcome worse."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______" _Worse _?" Jongdae scoffed, pushing away from the balcony edge to pin Junmyeon with fiery eyes.___ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"What could be worse than a violent side of yourself which you cannot control?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"One that wishes for nothing but death and pain, even to those you love." Junmyeon searched his Master's face, arms wrapped around his waist to steel his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"You would never hurt us."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Never hurt you? Do you know what I saw in there?" Jongdae stepped forward, edging closer to his pet. That same dark voice echoed deep, pleased by Junmyeon's obvious discomfort._ _ _ _ _ _

_______'This man is infuriating.'_______

 _ _ _ _ _ _"Do you know what kind of things he made me want?" Another step when Junmyeon stumbled back. The King shook his head, desperate to rid himself of that voice.___ _ _ _

_______'Look at him cower, isn't that just delectable?'__ _ _ _ _ _

______"I wanted to hurt you, revel in your cries of pain. Wanted to taste your blood and starve you, beat you and carve into your skin."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"No! That is not what _you _want, that is what _he _wants. You do not have to give into his whims, Jongdae!"_____ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"I am losing myself, Junmyeon." They were mere inches apart now, staring deep into each others souls. Challenging as tears welled inside Jongdae's orbs. Junmyeon was sure that cursed blue eye was devoid of sorrow, perhaps a trick of the light? Icy breath clung in the air, forming white ghosts that danced between them, disappearing as quickly as they'd come. The King spoke in hushed tones._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"I love you... _All _of you."___ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"But I fe- I fear he will break his restraints, and that I will hurt you all." Jongdae's hands cupped pale cheeks, feeling, hoping this was real. Hoping Junmyeon was here; with him, with Jongdae._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"You don't understand, My King. Even if he did free himself, even if he did hurt us..." Junmyeon's lips grappled with emotions, trembled with every second._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"It would never be _you _." There it was. The truth that his King so desperately needed to hear. No matter what was to come, hurt, pain, suffering, it would never be by the hands of their Master, their Jongdae.___ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______And they would fight for him, until the very end of their time._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"I see." Letting out a breath he never knew he'd been holding, Junmyeon returned the King's melancholly smile, sadness of his own threatening to spill over into reality.Strong Junmyeon, strong._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He must remove himself from this situation before he made a fool of his image. Spewing the first thing that came to mind, the brunette turned sharp, prepared for a quick retreat "Well, I am freezing."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______A clammy grip latched to his wrist, quickly pulling him back toward the troubled King. Something cold and hard was pressed into his hand, nestled deep within his fingers and Jongdae closed stiff knuckles around the object; careful to keep it concealed lest an evil urge came over him, beckoning him snatch it back. Confusion coursed through Junmyeon's body and he paused a moment, just to make sure he wasn't imagining this._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______There, settled against the soft skin of his palm, lay an intricate, golden key._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"I want you to have this, in case something goes wrong."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Remove the collars and flee, far from here. Somewhere he can never find you." Jongdae could only imagine what must be going through this beautiful man's mind. He had just placed the key to their freedom in his grasp, asked him not to run unless things went south._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Was this a test?_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Tension tugged at Jongdae's insides, nervousness of his own manifested into an ugly beast. Chen was suspiciously silent; perhaps spectating with a nasty glare. Just when Jongdae was about to flee, Junmyeon surged forward, smashing a hot mouth against his own before quickly pulling away._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you." It was a whisper, barely reaching Jongdae's ears above the wind, but he heard it all the same. Junmyeon refused to show his face, tucking his chin down into the green fabric of his garments before twisting on his heel and disappearing inside. Jongdae followed soon after; securing the doors behind him and starting a fire to banish the cold from his chambers._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______What an idiot he was; his boys might catch cold, then what would he do? Baekhyun would enjoy the pampering that came with sickness of course; but there was no reason to wish such things upon them just for a bit of extra attention._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Stripping to his undergarments, Jongdae joined the other three bodies in bed, trapping his Fae and Elfling between toned arms. They were tense, unsure of his current mood and a twinge of guilt rode his spine._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Pressing a reassuring kiss to their foreheads, Jongdae whispered sweet nothings to them until their breathing evened out, smiles on both of their pretty faces as they dreamt. Jongdae looked up then, caught the droopy eyes of Junmyeon laying not far away, cuddled under blood red sheets. The King winked, to which Junmyeon teasingly made a show of gagging, erupting into silent peals of giggles soon after._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Jongdae pretended to be hurt; clutching at his heart to feign an attack._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Ah, yes. Perhaps the day would come when they were torn from him; when the demon inside would drive their love away, forever to be lost._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______But for now, Jongdae would fight, would love them with everything he had._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Until the end of their time.______

____

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought up off the top of my head and decided to post🤭 It's also unedited so please forgive any mistakes you might find🙏
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated, don't be shy! I don't bite... most of the time atleast😏
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you'd like!


End file.
